


抵死缠绵 九

by sigedatou



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	抵死缠绵 九

钓鱼🎣执🐟法的杨某某

严🙈刑🙈逼🙊供🙊

这章特别适合晚上看，我都想给自己点个赞，

哈哈哈，我打算一会儿发了，就自己先点一个赞(/≧▽≦/)

————————————

今天又是充满希望的一天，张云雷又化了看不见的妆，奔向人民币的发源地——豪夜。杨九郎已经三天没联系他了，说最近忙。张云雷一边儿说好的好的你注意身体，一边儿心里想着来了来了，我的钱来了！

正在声色犬马当中放浪形骸，张云雷今天高运，来了个有钱的二傻子，被张云雷忽悠了两句，开了瓶十几万的洋酒，而且还挺开心，大有再来一瓶的架势。

偏偏在这个时候，杨九郎给他打电话，还是视频电话。张云雷第一遍没接，语音键按到静音，然后等它默默关掉，显得很不小心没有听到的样子。但是杨九郎并没有放弃，又打了第二遍。这张云雷能接吗？不能接，故技重施，还是没听到。然后是第三遍、第四遍……

到第四遍实在是躲不过去了，张云雷寻思着算了，今天也算完成任务了，可以了，就尿🐭遁逃跑了。飞速跑出豪夜，找了面空白墙，呼哧带喘地接了视频。

“宝贝儿，干嘛呢？没听见啊？”杨九郎的大白脸出现在屏幕上。

“嗯嗯！没听见～刚逛街呢～”张云雷看到杨九郎还是很高兴。

“哦哦，逛街呢啊？买什么啦？”杨九郎笑眯眯的。

张云雷就这时候脑子转的快，那能说买了吗，就说：“没买啥，瞎逛呗！”

“哦，没买呀，”杨九郎看不出情绪，“不用给我省钱，没事儿，该花花，花了还可以再赚嘛，你那么聪明。”

嘻嘻嘻，张云雷还笑，夸自己聪明呢。丝毫没有意识到杨九郎话里有话，更没有意识到危险就在眼前。

“诶，对了”杨九郎像突然想起来似的，“你都跟谁逛街呀？一人儿啊？你可以找小甜啊！”

“小甜今天有班！”张云雷脱口而出，突然想到要及时刹车，赶紧补上一句，“他不天天这时候最忙么。”

“哦，最忙的时候啊……”杨九郎笑了，“那你这么跑出来不得损失老多钱了？”

“那……”张云雷被说到心坎儿上了，差点顺嘴认出去，“什么？什么跑出来？”

杨九郎不点破：“我说，你这么从豪夜出来，基本上相当于不干了，天天就等我陪我，损失好多～”

“嘿嘿……我心里愿意嘛。”张云雷就这样回。

杨九郎在视频里点点头，还笑着。过了两秒，才说：“张云雷。”

“啊？”张云雷应，怎么突然叫自己。

“你……”杨九郎顿了一下，“先回家吧，我一会儿也回去，家里等你。”

“好嘞！”张云雷乐颠颠挂了电话。马上要见到杨九郎了！都三天没见了！

张云雷打了个的，回别墅，离他不远的半条街处，一辆保时捷出了停车位，跟了上去。

保时捷愣是开出了比亚迪的步调，比个出租慢不少，张云雷前脚到家，杨九郎后脚把车停在别墅外一百米的地方，没下车，开了车窗，点了根烟，慢慢地抽完一支。然后熄火，下车，锁车，一步一步，慢慢走回去。

杨九郎刚走到门口，铃还没按，门开了。

“我听到你声音了！”张云雷扑过来，已经脱了外套，细闻，其实可以闻到领口的烟酒味道。

杨九郎看不出什么表情，回亲了他一下，坐下换鞋。

“你怎么今天想到来了？！”张云雷还很高兴，跟着他挨着坐过去，进门凳上靠着。

杨九郎不说话。

“怎么了？不开心？”张云雷问。

杨九郎换完了鞋，定睛看着他，看了好一会儿，张云雷也看着他，眼中没有一点儿杂质。

杨九郎没答没接话，直接说了一句：“来一场吧。”

张云雷一下明白了，顿时就有点害羞，又有点高兴，他蹦起来：“我去洗澡！”

“不用了。”杨九郎直接把人抱起来，公主抱到卧室，扔在床上，就压了上去。

“诶，你等……”张云雷话还没说完，杨九郎劈头盖脸就开始亲，没等张云雷喘过口气来，就把他衣服全扒了，自己就拉了个裤子拉链，该出来的东西当出来。然后去开拓张云雷后面，即使被气的不行，还没忘了这一步，这让杨九郎自己更生气，就带了狠。

“哎呀，你……轻点儿……”张云雷有点嗔怪。

杨九郎没管，已经换上了真家伙，衣着整洁覆上全身赤🐭裸，用的是十成十的力道。张云雷被弄得丢盔卸甲，一个劲儿往外推，又因为受不住拽着杨九郎的衣襟，紧着求他。

“啊……你……你慢点儿，急……急什么……啊啊！疼！疼！”

杨九郎一听疼就故意使劲往里进一下，引得张云雷就一喘，他听了更来火，控制不住力度。

没一会儿，底下的人就哭了。

“呜呜……杨九郎你有日子没吃了……啊……你……你急什么！啊啊……慢……点儿……”

杨九郎不发一言，低头猛干，听着张云雷小声一点点地哭，心里更乱，气的要死，不知道怎么才更能发🐭泄，下🐭面动着，手上一巴掌拍在露在外面的白屁🐭股上，打得张云雷臀🐭花一颤，夹的自己差点快送出去了。

“呜呜……你……干嘛啊……”张云雷真有点儿生气了，什么人呐？自己生气了，拿别人撒气。

杨九郎更气了，用力往里一顶，狠狠地，终于开口了，问一句：“知道错了吗？”

“什……什么呀！”张云雷反应不过来这个，也想不到，就知道疼。

杨九郎又一巴掌，半个屁🐭股红了，问：“知道错了吗！”

张云雷“哇”一声哭出来：“错你奶奶！杨九郎！你为什么打我！”

杨九郎要被气笑了，还为什么！“啪”又是一巴掌，另一半屁🐭股也红了，他问：“为什么！你说为什么！错了没有！”

“没有！你才没有！不对！你才错了！你全家都错了！”张云雷扭着往外跑，爬爬爬，什么东西！

人被一把捞回来，杨九郎把光🐭溜溜的张云雷按在身下，开始猛艹，一刻不停，也不问了，这个白眼狼没脑子！

张云雷屁🐭股外面疼，里面也疼，里面的疼还有点儿爽，但是被气跟疼都给掩盖了，忽略了，他是死不肯认输的，也不会脑子转弯，就会开始骂：“杨九郎！你jb到期了？不用要报废？！你他🐭妈轻点儿！你……啊！呜呜……你！你轻……呜呜……轻点儿！你个傻吊！啊……呜呜呜……”

杨九郎简直要被他逼疯，这他🐭妈是什么生物！骂着哭，哭着傻，傻着倔。他加大了力，终于发🐭泄在了张云雷里面，喘着出来了。

站在床边，衣服穿的好好的，那根搭在外面，看着趴在床上的张云雷。

张云雷缓了口气，眼泪还挂在脸上，也扭头看他，眼神带着倔，要把杨九郎盯出一个洞。

没办法，真没办法。

杨九郎算是看透了，这个玩意儿，就这个玩意儿，比儿子还难养。

杨九郎穿好衣服，也就是把东西放回去。然后坐在床边儿，点了根烟，问：“你今晚去哪儿了？”

张云雷一瞬间还没反应过来，听杨九郎的语气，才明白了一点点。他眼珠转了转，问：“去哪儿？”

杨九郎看他，带着警告，斜着盯他眼睛。

张云雷有点虚，问：“什么……什么去哪儿？”

杨九郎还看他。

张云雷扭过头去，顾左右而言他，说了句：“诶呦，我腰疼。”

“哼！”杨九郎笑出了声。

“诶呦，我睡着了。”张云雷把眼睛闭上。

然后他听到杨九郎解裤子的声音，张云雷一转脑袋，冲着杨九郎那边儿，质问：“杨九郎！你还有没有心！我都这样了！你还来？”

杨九郎悠悠地回他：“你不睡着了吗？”

张云雷不说话了，又试图把杨九郎盯出一个洞。

杨九郎还是那句话：“晚上去哪儿了？”

张云雷知道躲不过了，瘪了瘪嘴，趴着回他：“你不都知道了么……”

终于肯说点儿实话了，杨九郎又问：“知道什么呀？”

“我去豪夜！你肯定早都知道了！你……”

“去多久了？”问。

“两个月了。”

“去干嘛？就陪🐭酒？”

“昂！你一个我还不够吗！”

“我看你也像，你也没那个胆儿。”杨九郎看了看趴着的张云雷，“也没那个屁🐭股。”

张云雷又把头扭过去，不看他。

“为什么陪🐭酒？缺钱？”

“嗯。”

“为什么缺钱？妈病了？”

“你🐭妈才病了！”张云雷还是不回头。

“不是……张云雷你是不是没挨够打？”杨九郎问。

张云雷还不回头。

杨九郎放缓了语气，问：“说说，为什么缺钱，要钱干什么？”

张云雷迟迟不回头，杨九郎就等着。等了有两分钟，张云雷终于开口了：“那……那你得保证，你不能生气。”

“我保证。”

张云雷又看杨九郎了，还嘟着嘴：“疼……”

杨九郎叹了口气，拉过被子给他盖上，屋里虽然不冷，这样光半天也不舒服。

张云雷磨蹭了半天：“我把你的表给卖了……以前卖的！”他看杨九郎眼神不对，赶紧补充。“那个时候还……还没觉得你多好……”

杨九郎这颗心呐，在上面蹦哒两下，又沉下来软得不行。

他太喜欢张云雷了，他想包他一辈子！

一辈子。有这个想法，杨九郎自己都吓一跳，可是，他真想包他一辈子。

“卖的钱，我跟人家一人一半，现在想买回来，就要出另外一半，还贵了……”张云雷开始解释，还挺委屈，多花钱了。

杨九郎听着，伸手摸摸张云雷的头发，然后，他听到自己问：“赚多少了？还差多少？”

“六七万了，还差这么多。”张云雷就说了。

杨九郎又叹了口气。张云雷就看着他，还撅着嘴。

恃宠而骄，这就叫恃宠而骄。

“行了，不能再去了，别的明天再说。先睡吧。”杨九郎说。

张云雷说完，心里也没负担了，再加上被弄了一顿，又哭又骂的，确实累，没一会儿就睡着了，还是趴着睡的，翻不过来身。

杨九郎穿戴整齐，一时间百感交集，他想起就这两个月看到张云雷戴那块表了，自己提起之前他没戴过，原来是卖了，现在买回来了，是要还钱。张云雷是不可能管自己要的，因为不想拿自己当买主了，但是另一种关系不是也可以给他钱花吗？可是另一种关系，他到底能不能给张云雷？他自己现在还不敢保证，要想名正言顺当爱人、当另一半那样，给张云雷钱花，他还需要做很多努力。

张云雷现在只能把自己放在这个，独立的杨九郎情人的关系上，不花他的钱，不问他的事。而没办法放在那个，杨九郎爱人的关系上，花他们共同的钱，管他们共同的事。当然了，就张云雷那个德性，就算以后真正经在一起了，能在家烧好饭就不易了，也不知道自己看上他啥。

杨九郎又看看张云雷睡着的样子，有了打算。


End file.
